The Afterparty
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Roronoa Zoro had never once let his guard down... Not for anyone or anything. These pirates were different. He wasn't sure how. They just were. And one girl in particular has developed a nasty habit of knowing just how to get to him... Zoro X Robin Oneshot


**The Afterparty**  
**by Kaline Reine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters/settings. This is just a fanfiction story. **

**This is probably set some time between the Alabasta and Skypeia plot arcs. Or maybe a little after that. I made the recent events surrounding this story vague on purpose, it just works better that way. **

**WARNINGS: This story contains graphic adult content, explicit sex scenes, etc. If you don't like that kind of thing or can't handle it, then I suggest not reading this story. Also, there may be slight spoilers if you haven't watched the Alabasta and Sky Island story arc part thingy yet. You have been warned.**

* * *

A lone figure sat on the edge of an embankment, not far from the view of the ocean. Behind him was a line of trees at the edge of a forest. To his left, his friends sat around a large campfire. The pirate crew had just defeated several of their sworn enemies and everyone was feeling pretty good about themselves.

Their Captain was a strange guy known as Luffy. He was a rubber man who could stretch out his limbs very far, an ability gained from eating a devil fruit, and he was currently acting goofy after drinking a few pints of ale. He and the majority of his crew danced around the campfire happily. Everyone was free to do whatever they wanted this night. They'd all done a part in earning it. The Strawhat Pirates, as they were known by some, had defeated countless evils in this world. They were still largely unrecognized for most of it. Still, they had all done an awesome job for the past few months, and a victory party was definitely in order.

The man with the moss green hair had three swords lain out beside him, which he affixed back to his belt. He stayed near his friends, but he was still on guard. Being a pirate hunter, he never knew when an attack might be coming. Roronoa Zoro had never once let his guard down... Not for anyone or anything. He was the first mate, he'd been the first to join Luffy's crew.

These pirates were different. He wasn't sure how. They just were.

The sleek figure of a woman appeared from somewhere behind him. Nico Robin had been wandering around the woods for a bit. She'd told the others something about going for a walk. She always got along with everyone, so he didn't see why she spent so much time by herself. But she did seem to thoroughly enjoy her alone time, in much the same way that he did. She'd been brought on board after they'd defeated her former partner, Crocodile. Invited herself, actually. She hadn't had anywhere else to go, and gradually, the crew had accepted her as one of them. Zoro had to admire her guts for doing something like that.

The crew's new Archaeologist was wearing a small black and purple skirt, with a black tank top that was fairly low-cut for something she'd wear. She had on her long white coat over that, to keep away the cold night air. She'd left her signature white hat back near the ship, where the rest of the crew was partying the night away. She looked pretty normal, all things considered. Like she belonged there, with them.

"Hey..." She smiled at him, in what he guessed was an attempt to be friendly. Her tone was very nonchalant.

"Hi." He mumbled through half-gritted teeth.

Robin felt like maybe it wasn't a good time to disturb him. But she'd always sensed that he might be a lot like her... It made her want to try to talk to him, get to know him a little better. She had watched the former Pirate hunter working out on the ship numerous times, always pretending to be more interested in a book than him. The way his lithe, muscular frame was able to lift so much weight, it intrigued her. How his bulging muscles often danced beneath his skin... She couldn't help it that he'd frequently caught her eye.

She sat down next to him, crossing her legs and getting comfortable. "So you too, huh? Why stay out here all alone? Don't you want to go to the party like everyone else?"

"I've always been sort of a loner. What's it to you?"

"Nothing really..." Robin's gaze fell to the distance. She stared off, dreamily.

Zoro didn't particularly mind having a bit of company. It was just strange, since no one else usually joined him when he was alone like this. Especially not any of the girls. Nami always liked to be alone, by herself or sometimes with Sanji, he'd noticed. Even Vivi had preferred the company of the whole crew, for the short time she'd been with them.

"I don't like parties much." He remarked, for no real reason. He just didn't care for awkward silences.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Nope," The serious swordsman actually cracked a smile. "Just never found much company in others. I prefer to rely only on myself."

"That makes sense. I actually understand. I'm the only one that I could rely on for so long... I'm all I've got. It's not easy to get used to having people around who actually care."

It was true. Robin had always been that way, as well... Unable to trust anyone but herself. And she barely even trusted herself sometimes, truth be told.

"Hm. I see."

She didn't bother with a reply. The former Baroque Works agent was perfectly content to sit out here under the stars with the abrasive swordsman, just enjoying each other's company. The others were being very loud and acting silly... The festivities had gotten to be too much for her. So she'd sought out a quiet place where she could be alone.

Only... Being alone in the forest was _too alone_ for her taste. It was isolated. Being here with the crew's first mate seemed like a nice place for her to settle, just in between the chaos and the silence. It was perfect.

The swordsman managed to surprise her once again. Suddenly, he turned to her, his moss-colored hair reflecting the moon's glow. He gave her a look that was hard to decipher.

"Hey, wanna get out of here?"

"Sure." Robin smiled, making a conscious effort to be friendly to everyone in Luffy's crew. She wanted them to know she was not a threat. She'd joined them of her own free will and she wished none of them any harm.

"This way..." Without thinking, Zoro extended his hand to her. When she took it, the full repercussions of this simple act had not yet sunken in.

He led her down to the beach. It was awkward walking across the loose white sand while holding someone's hand, but they managed. It was especially hard for Robin, who was in high heeled boots. He didn't let go of her hand until they were at the water's edge. They were far from where the party was now. They were able to see the fire's dim glow in the distance and barely hear the echoes of their shipmates, partying in the background.

The Going Merry was anchored just to the southeast of where they were. There were too many rocks around to bring it in any closer and the crew had decided it would be best to set up camp further inland.

Robin's eyes went wide, when she saw that he was taking off his shirt. There were those muscles again. She shivered, but not from the cold. He wasn't standing very close to her, but it was a bit odd. He also took off his swords, leaving them to rest on the rocks that were near the water's edge. His boots soon joined them. She idly wondered if he were deliberately giving her a striptease...

"What are you doing?" She laughed brightly, her deep blue eyes sparkling like the sea.

"I feel like taking a dip."

"Oh. Go for it."

With that, Zoro plunged into the crashing waves. He didn't care that there might be sharks. He could handle almost anything. It felt nice to just be able to relax, for a change.

Robin smiled. It was nice seeing him acting so playful for a change. This was a little unlike him. She kind of wished she could get in the water with him... But she couldn't swim, ever since she'd eaten the Hana Hana devil fruit that had given her certain abilities. She could regenerate her limbs anywhere she wished, in her surroundings. It gave her quite an edge in battle. So she sat at the edge of the water, on the large rock formation where he'd left his swords and clothes. At least she could help keep an eye on them while he swam.

"Why don't you join me?" He smiled, extending his hand carelessly. But she didn't take it. "I often do this when I'm alone, just to relax."

The woman could only look away, sadly. "It's nice but... I don't think I'll get in right now."

Suddenly, it dawned on him. _'Of course she can't swim with you! She ate a devil fruit, you idiot! That's how she's able to fight so well, but it cost her the ability to swim. Dumbass!' _He felt like slapping himself for his own foolishness.

"And..." Zoro climbed out of the water and hoisted himself up onto the rocks. "I'm an idiot..." He muttered, more to himself than to her.

She didn't act like she heard him anyway. Robin sat with a cat-like grin, watching his antics and not making a move to help him. She chuckled to herself. It was internal, but he could not miss the mischievous laughter in her eyes.

The swordsman put back on his shirt, hoping it would help to dry him off a little. It didn't. The whole thing got just as soaked as he was. Not that he really cared that much...

He stayed there for a while, lying with his back against the rocks, as the waves crashed around them. That was what he got for drinking at the party. Robin was daring enough to allow her toes to dangle into the water. That was more than he'd do, given the same abilities and weaknesses as her. He noticed she'd taken off her jacket and shoes as well. It made him smile, for some reason. Tonight everyone was very carefree and lighthearted.

Robin felt it was partially her fault he'd gotten so soaked. The least she could do was wait out here with him until he dried off... They were both silent for a little while. It was very quiet, but it was a nice kind of quiet. It was peaceful.

"How can you be so at peace with the silence, as I am?" He finally asked her, sitting up. "It seems to frighten most people."

"It can be scary, yes." She admitted with a slight nod. "But it can also be a lot of fun. Nothing wrong with adding a little mystery." She winked.

"We're kindred souls, so to speak..."

"Yeah."

There certainly was no arguing about it. This was something Zoro had never had with anyone before... And she was right. It was scary. It terrified him in a new way, like nothing else had before. No one else had understood him in such a way until now. The more he got to know this woman, the more he liked her. She was calm, and yet lively. And the longer she was here, the more he found himself liking her company.

"So what made you decide to join our crew?" He wondered out loud.

"My reasons for joining are my own," She moved a piece of hair behind her ear, annoyed with how much the wind was blowing it out of place. "But I figure if I can't ever defeat your Captain... Then I'd might as well join his crew. It only makes sense. And it's not like I have anything better to do, now that Crocodile is gone."

Zoro hated that man, so much... He grit his teeth. Part of him wanted to reach for one of his swords, but he thought better of it. That wouldn't look so good, since there was a lady present. His hands twitched at the thought of it. It didn't matter anyway, the guy was probably dead.

She was strong, but of course this woman couldn't defeat Luffy, he was made of rubber and he could stretch himself any way he wanted. Nico Robin could make her limbs appear wherever she wanted, and was normally able to stop someone in their tracks. She couldn't just snap his neck so easily, as she had with many of her opponents before. So joining his crew had been a very wise move on her part indeed.

"Hm. I see... And why do you seem to have such a flirtatious attitude with me, when we're away from the others?" He asked, cautiously.

"Flirtatious? Is that what you call it?" She laughed. "I'm only being nice. And can I ask why you seem to have such a 'flirtatious attitude' with those blades of yours?"

The swordsman was unsure of what to say after that. He sat there, cold, wet, and uncomfortable. He realized that his hand had made it's way there after all, and was still on the hilt of his sword. And yet, she still stayed there beside him. Robin seemed perfectly content, whether he was uncomfortable or not. It may have just been the rum getting to him, but he really felt like he wanted to be closer to her right now.

"My blades?" He raised an eyebrow, feigning confusion. "I have no idea what you're talking about..." His words had a sarcastic wit about them.

He smiled then. Zoro leaned over her. Robin got nervous for a second. She was unsure of what to expect. He could read the confusion in her eyes, like words. Words which they now lacked... He moved in very close, looking deep into her eyes.

"Kind of feels like I'm lost at sea in all that blue..." He whispered.

Their lips were only an inch apart, if that. Robin could feel his breath sweeping across her untouched lips. No one had ever dared to kiss her before. No one had ever held that much affection for a deadly woman like her, who could kill them in an instant with a single flick of her wrist. She'd always read about it in books, secretly wondering what it might be like... Thus far, she had never experienced such a feeling for herself. She was addicted to books. The written word could so often carry synthetic feelings within the confines of those two leatherbound covers. It was her escape, and her way of experiencing things that she might not otherwise ever know.

The moonlight glinted off of his golden earrings. He had three separate piercings, one for each of them, and they were all identical, probably for balance; some sort of poetic notion regarding the three sword style he specialized in. This was what she'd been referring to. Subtle little things like that, which no one else probably gave a second thought to. She loved knowing things like that about people. Robin had always been a very observant person. It was what made her such a good Archaeologist, after all. Presently, she couldn't help but notice the way his drenched clothes clung to his muscular frame.

And he was _so close_ to her...

They heard someone walking across the sand near them. They turned around, shocked to see that Nami had walked up without either of them noticing. She looked a mess from the party, with her hair tied up in a messy bun. Orange tangles swept across her shoulders. She hiccupped a couple of times, indicating that she might not be quite all there at the moment.

"Hey guys!" The friendly redhead waved to casually greet both of them. "We fought long and hard these past few months. We all need our rest. So I just came to let you know the rest of the crew is going to sleep. We've all had _wayyy_ too much to drink! Teehee... It's up to you what time you turn in, but we're putting out the campfire now. Sorry if I'm interrupting anything."

"That's fine," Zoro had calmed down a little now that he saw it was just Nami. He'd seemed very startled by her sudden appearance at first. She'd caught him completely off guard. "I'm good where I am."

"Same goes for me." Robin smiled at her, waving her off dismissively. "Thanks for letting us know. And you're not interrupting, don't worry."

"Okay then, goodnight you two!" She turned and walked back to the camp site. She was looking forward to getting to spend the night on solid land for a chance, before they had to pack up in the morning to get back on the ship. "Hehe..."

"Goodnight!" Robin called to her.

When they were alone again, the silence settled in once more. Zoro was really starting to feel at ease around her. He always had. And now... There was something else there. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"...For what I was about to do. I've let myself slip." He bowed his head, respectfully. "And for that, I apologize. I'm sorry for being inappropriate with you."

"But you weren't being inappropriate. So no harm done." She smiled cheerfully.

The things that were going through his head were no laughing matter. Such debauchery was not to be taken lightly. Nami had actually unknowingly interrupted his plans for the evening. He was still uncertain whether that was a good or bad thing, however. Any wrong move could jeopardize the way the whole crew worked as a team. So he was right to apologize, and he knew that.

But... Somehow, he couldn't let it go. This feeling... It nagged at him. What was it?

"I'm still sorry."

"What are you sorry for this time?" She remarked, playfully.

Hell. It was now or never. This night wouldn't last forever. Who knew when they'd get another opportunity like this? It was too good to pass up.

Zoro reached for her hand, taking it in his. "...For this."

Using the leverage, he pulled her forward into his arms. His lips came crashing down on hers, like a wave crashing on the shore. There was such searing passion behind his kiss... It was overwhelming and she could feel her stomach tying itself in knots. But along with the knots came butterflies, to send her reeling. She didn't know which way was up by that point.

Robin gasped when he pulled her even closer, pressing against her so openly. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. She didn't protest. It felt strange, but kind of nice... She was a little unsure of what to do, but she moved her tongue against his and tried her best to just follow his lead.

"Well, I must say... _I'm_ not sorry at all." Robin quipped.

"I... I..." The swordsman was at a loss for words.

"You're cute when you get flustered."

He pinned her against the rocks, placing his drenched body over hers... Zoro could no longer stifle the small moan that came out. He kissed her deeply again, delving his tongue between her soft lips, and making her moan in return. He lightly trailed his fingers down her body until he reached her inner thighs. Without hesitation, he reached up her skirt where his hand rubbed against her sex.

"Oh my... I've gotten you all wet." He smirked.

"Your subtle charm might not work on most women around here, but you'd better be careful using it on me." She said, pushing him off like it was nothing.

He knew what she was doing. Robin was trying to play it off like it was no big deal. Maybe if she treated it like nothing, it would develop into nothing, and the strange feeling between them would go away. That was what she was hoping for, anyway. She liked him, but she was hesitant to let herself get too carried away.

But Zoro could not be deterred so easily. He came back, kissing up and down her neck, biting her lightly here and there... He slowly swayed her with gentle kisses and careful caresses.

Her breath caught in her throat. _'Such an overwhelming feeling...' _

She felt his hardness digging into her thigh. Robin knew he wanted her, she could feel it. All of her senses tingled with the new stimulation. Having his rock hard abs grinding into her smooth flat stomach felt amazing. She could stand it no longer. She had to have him inside of her, and soon, or it felt like she might die from wanting him so badly. This was scary for her at first, but she was growing to like it. _A lot._

Curious about the hardness she felt earlier, her searching hand went to the place where he wanted it most. She began to rub up and down, feeling his length get even harder from her touch. He cried out, his face twisted with some strange foreign emotion.

"Mmm..." He ran his fingers through her hair, holding her closer than before. He needed to be inside of her. "You're very good with your hands."

It was her turn to smirk this time. "Thank you. I sort of pride myself on that."

Robin was not the type to get easily embarrassed. She was older than Nami and more mature, despite her inexperience with things like this. She'd read more than enough to know what she was doing.

She proceeded to pull down his pants and stroke his length all over. She played with him for a bit and explored his body, feeling the weight of his balls and the strange sensation of his throbbing prick. It was like silken covered marble... The head of it made her curious, it was already leaking. She'd read about how sensitive men were down there, and couldn't contain her curiosity much longer. Robin got on her knees in the sand, looking up at him to make sure this was okay.

Zoro nearly lost it, watching her do all of that. Every time she touched him, it was like lighting through his loins. The woman definitely knew how to please a man.

When her tongue darted out to lick the tip of his member, his arms went to his head, clutching at the mossy green strands in desperation. He thought he might very well lose his mind. She took his entire length into her mouth, or as much of it as she could anyway, and he moaned loudly. He was about to lose it... He wanted her to do more, but was afraid to ask at this point. He was afraid she would stop.

When his hands fell back to his sides, Robin seized the opportunity. Clutching his palms in hers, she moved his hands down to her breasts, while she continued sucking him off. The swordsman couldn't believe his luck. He carefully slid his hands under the edge of her shirt, pulling it off over her head. He found her nipples, and began playing with them, rolling and lightly pinching them with his fingers. It made her moan and lean into his touch. She was getting distracted by what he doing and his cock slipped out of her mouth. she breathed a quiet moan, not yet wanting to let him know what he was doing to her.

Several times, Robin had mentally questioned herself and just why she was letting him do all of this... The answer was something even she did not know. But now, here in the lonely moonlight, all semblance of boundaries had disappeared. They were alone and could do whatever they pleased. And their current activities were _very_ pleasing indeed...

She slid up his chiseled body, before he could finish. Zoro mauled her breasts with his mouth, kissing, licking, and sucking them. It felt so good... She squeaked at his sudden advances, but he wanted more. He gently urged her to lean back in the sand, keeping her away from the dangerous kiss of the lingering waves of the ocean. Robin's face was tinted slightly red, as the passion built up. Neither of them had spoken a word for a while, but they didn't need to.

"Mmmh..."

"Aaahhh..."

Zoro wasted no time in tearing off the remainder of her clothes. His soon joined them on the sandy beach. He'd spread her white coat out beneath them. She didn't mind at all, not if he was going to keep making her feel this good. He nearly ripped her skirt trying to pull it off of her. His hand found it's way to her entrance, gently and carefully caressing her vulva. Robin groaned at the slight intrusion of his fingers. He stopped after a moment, poised over her, feeling just a hint of her silken mound below him, teasing him to take things further.

"Um... Could I..." He paused, not knowing how to phrase this. "I want to... ask permission, so... Is this okay with you?"

She gazed back at him alluringly, noting the slight blush that also tinged his cheeks. "What do you think?"

Robin immediately wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled him down to her. With almost no effort, he sank deeply inside her. She felt the swollen tip breaching her lower lips, going much further than he'd meant to. She heard him groan when he'd filled her to the very core...

For the lonely swordsman, there was no better feeling. He hadn't felt this way in a long time. The pleasure was dizzying, maddening... He moved his hips, beginning to make mad, passionate love to her. He built it up slowly, but soon had a nice pace going. She shifted her hips beneath him to get more comfortable, and reciprocated his movements. It was obvious that she was just as into it as he was.

The two didn't seem to really care who heard them. Robin was trying to be quiet and muffle her moans. Zoro's cock throbbed and filled her completely. She felt lightheaded, as her eyes rolled back into her head. She bit down on her arm to keep quiet.

"No..." He whispered in her ear, nibbling her neck and pausing to suck at her lips. "Let me hear you. Say my name, you sexy little minx!"

"Mmm! Zoro..." The Archaeologist moaned.

A few days ago, they'd been essentially strangers to one another. And now here they were, joined at the hip... Doing the most basic act that a man and woman could do together.

If he'd ever known what ungodly pleasures awaited him within her body, he never would have been without her. She never knew he was like this either. It was kind of shocking to think that they'd just been crew mates a few hours ago. Now they were... Well, they were much more than just business associates, that was for sure. Now he was inside her, moving at a vicious pace. They'd cried out for a lover's touch, and each had answered it with their bodies.

Zoro felt how tight she was inside, her inner walls clamping down, gripping his cock mercilessly. This was so perfect, it sent chills through his spine. He worked his way into a frenzied pace. He held her close, making sure she felt even the slightest movement of his hips. He paused only to occasionally squeeze her firm breasts. Then his lips found one, his tongue teasingly lapping at the nipple.

"Ohh... Ahh, umm, mmmmhh!" She cried out, overwhelmed with sheer pleasure. She felt a tingly feeling ascending along her spine, as her orgasm drew near.

He thrust into her in a frenzy of perfect, calculated moves. Things eventually spiraled out of control, as he lost himself completely to the ecstasy. Everything threatened to come crashing down around them, in a frenzied crescendo of passion.

"Ohhh... Robin..." He moaned her name. "I'm getting close..."

"Z-zoro... Ahh, yes! Mmm..."

He had tried to warn her, but it didn't seem to matter that much to her. Zoro had wanted to ask if he should pull out. Now there was no time, and he couldn't stop himself. With a loud moan, he released his seed into her, whispering sweet things into her ear the whole time. Robin shivered, as she came undone beneath the powerful man.

The two of them rolled over and collapsed onto one another. They let themselves drift for a bit, forgetting everything, as they lied together under the starry sky. For several long minutes, neither of them could speak.

Zoro's chest rose and fell, as he panted, catching his breath. "That felt so good..." He commented. "You're amazing."

"It did," A small smile graced Robin's lips. "_You're_ amazing. We should probably go back before it gets too late, though."

Knowing she was right, he decided to let their fun little tryst come to an end. Zoro went back to retrieve his swords, which were still lodged in a crevice on the rocks. He turned to see her picking up her clothes and shaking the sand off of them. She used her devil fruit abilities to help her. Dozens of hands sprung up near her clothes, shaking them off and handing them to her. She put them on, attempting to fix her disheveled hair so the others wouldn't ask awkward questions. The aftermath of their impulsive lovemaking was tidied up in practically no time. And at least his clothes were dry now.

It was a long walk back to camp, but the two did so together. They enjoyed one another's silent company. Robin had assumed she would feel judged and ashamed after a wild night like this... But she didn't. She didn't pry into his business, and he didn't pry into hers. They simply walked back together, not bothering to hold hands, but also not putting unnecessary distance between themselves.

"Goodnight." Robin told him, cheerfully.

"Night." He muttered. "Was fun."

"Yes it was."

They found their way into the small makeshift camp, taking care to tiptoe around the rest of their sleeping crew mates. No one else was awake anymore. He wasn't sure how long it had taken them, but Zoro knew there wasn't much time left until morning. The two lovers turned in to their respective beds for the night, not yet willing to make this into more than it was.

Robin stayed awake... Not yet wanting to let the night end. And she stayed that way, until Nami and Luffy and the others woke up the following morning. She knew Zoro had been able to fall asleep, since he'd taken to snoring loudly, soon after his head hit the pillow. She smirked at the typical nature of all of it. How very normal, how very classic male of him. It had brought a smile to her face.

It wasn't until several nights later, once they were all on board their ship and traveling the open seas, that the true reality of her situation finally set in... They never told the others about what happened between them. Why bother?

Zoro was used to having his way with a woman, and then promptly leaving her behind. To know that he couldn't do that with Robin had made him cautious, to say the least. He wasn't sure how things would play out. It wouldn't be so easy this time, having fallen to the seductive charms of a fellow crew member. But this time was different anyway. He'd never felt this kind of connection with anyone before.

It wasn't until he caught her several nights later, standing outside, with her fingers to her lips... That he realized the full implications of all of this. It was a night when everyone else was supposed to be sleeping. Of course, he'd been burdened with the duty of taking first shift for night watch. When he noticed her, she was only standing there, just outside her room, staring off dreamily into the night sky.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" The swordsman asked her kindly, as he approached her.

"Not much... Just..." Robin hesitated. "I'm just thinking."

She'd never before shared her feelings with anyone, it wasn't something she was used to doing. In the past, she'd learned that the only person she could ever count on was herself. Letting someone else in was going to be troublesome. Yet, she couldn't help but answer his question. He was bound to find out anyway.

"Thinking about what? It's okay, you can tell me."

"...My first kiss." She finally admitted.

"Oh." And then it clicked. "_Oh_ I see..." A smile crept across his face. "I think I can remedy that."

Their lips met again, tainted with moonlight... And a touch of forbidden lust. It would happen many times, over the course of their time together. The two would eventually become nearly inseparable. They'd set off on this little adventure together, and neither of them were willing to call it off.

It would keep occurring until it had become a common practice for them, a kind of comfort which they could only find in one another; an ancient and taboo ritual that brought both of them peace...

_**THE END**_

* * *

**A/N: So... I started watching One Piece recently and I got tons of ideas for stories. This is just a quick, cute little oneshot that I threw together. I really like the idea of this couple. The way they interact together is awesome... Like they have some sort of silent understanding. Those are the best kinds of romances. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading! Feedback is welcome and appreciated. c: **

**-Kaline**


End file.
